Butterflyz
by RedGem270
Summary: [Song inspired fic] Song by Alicia Keys. Cindy thinks of her relationship with Jimmy which has changed dramatically since childhood.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, but I wish I did. Lol. The song doesn't belong to me either.

**Author's Note:** This contains some sexual content. It's not **that **descriptive, but if you don't like song fics with sexual content I would suggest to you not to read it. Thank you. Oh, and I've removed the lyrics because I'm trying to avoid account closure. Apparently, we can't post up lyrics along with our fics because it's not our original work and all. So I suggest **listening to the song**.

* * *

**Butterflyz **

**By Alicia Keys **

Cindy walked along the length of the sidewalk. The sky above was a beautiful mix of different shades of yellows, oranges, and reds. With small, faint traces of blue.

She thought of Jimmy and smiled softly to herself. Their relationship was going better than expected and it made her feel wonderful just being around him. She had always felt the flutter of butterflies when he was near.

She blushed just thinking about it. She couldn't wait to see him again.

The love the held for one another was like none other and when it was unleashed, the lust and passion they had been harboring for years was unleashed and it was uncontrollable.

She continued to walk to her apartment. She felt her keys in her pocket as her thoughts drifted once more. She remembered the day they had spent on the beach. It was their place, the beach. They held wonderful memories with one another there.

A warm sensation overtook her as she remembered how Jimmy held her as they watched the sun go down. He smelled amazing and she wanted to spend the rest of her life resting in his arms.

And there it was, the soft flutter of butterflies as she thought back. She longed to be in his arms now. She wanted to feel the warmth of their bodies together. Just like they had on the beach where they had made love under the full moon's beautiful, soft glow and the glimmer of the stars.

That night after they had made love under the moon and stars, they walked down the beach, hand-in-hand. Cindy had wondered then what she could give him. He gave her all the joy in the world and what was left for him? It all seemed unfair and she wanted to give him the world.

The flutter of butterflies sent the sudden blush to spread on her cheeks as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. It over looked the beach. The same beach Cindy and Jimmy had spent their time together. She took out her keys and placed it in the lock when warm, strong arms suddenly snaked around her slender waist. "Boo," Jimmy whispered in her ear. The warmth of his breath on her ear made the butterflies in her stomach suddenly crazy with anticipation and nervousness.

"Jimmy," she said. Her voice soft with love, but strong with passion.

"I'm here," he said as he kissed her neck.

She opened the door and turned to face him. She smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him. This was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. She was certain and the joy she felt when their lips met was unparallel. She pulled him inside with her and she dropped her keys and her bag, not caring where they fell.

Jimmy kicked the door closed as he kissed her. He pulled off her shirt as Cindy led him to her bed room. She tried to pull off his shirt while attempting to open her bedroom door all the while trying to keep up with his movements. He almost laughed. "Always trying to juggle more than you can handle," he teased. The only reply he got from her was a lustful grunt as the door to her bedroom swung open. She pulled him in.

Cindy lay down on her back as Jimmy moved himself on top of her. His hand moved down caressing her body as he moved.

His hand reached the inside of her thigh and he tenderly stroked it. Cindy moaned as they kissed. A smile of satisfaction spread on his lips.

This was what Cindy remembered most of the time spent on the beach.

They became one on the beach and their bodies seemed to dance with the music that was their love.

He gently moved his hand up as his fingertips lightly stroked her soft skin.

He then brought her arms above her head and pinned them down, abandoning her thigh as his lips teased her neck.

A gasp escaped her lips as she tilted her head.

Of course Cindy knew that their love was not just based on this. Oh, no.

There was much more to their love. This happened to be what came with the whole package.

They continued to make love as the moon rose in the sky, their bodies moving in rhythm with one another.

And all the while, she felt the soft flutter of her butterflies.

* * *

Jess a.k.a. RedGem270 


End file.
